


His Secretary

by cerberus_angel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberus_angel/pseuds/cerberus_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myrcella Baratheon is in dire need of a job. </p><p>"Then it’s a good thing the Starks and the Baratheons get along."</p><p>The last thing she ever expected is to be blacklisted with Stark Industries being the only place of employment that is willing to hire her. </p><p>“I’m in.”</p><p>Being someone's secretary is not her ideal job, but she is grateful to finally have one again and so she accepted it without a second thought.</p><p>"From now on you will be Robb Stark’s secretary."</p><p>She did not see that coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on All That is Grey and Gold and Feel Again, but both have mentally drained me. I just really want to write something that has Robb and Myrcella interacting. Something that is lighter, fluffier, and not filled with so much drama. I hope you enjoy. :)

“I said no.”

“Myrcella listen.”

“No means no.”

“Now you’re just being stubborn.”

“No I am not.” She pivoted to face her younger brother glaring. “You take it back.”

“I won’t.” Tommen grinned as he held his lowball glass filled with scotch on the rocks. “We both know that dad will give you money without second thought.”

“I don’t want that. I want to prove that I can support myself without our parents’ money.”

He took a sip from his drink before offering it to her. “Does this have to do with something Joffrey said?”

“No.” Myrcella snatched the glass and took a gulp. She welcomed the familiar burn.

“Liar.”

“I have impeccable credentials.”

“Don’t forget connections.”

“I don’t need connections.” She gave him a sideways glare as she hopped on the stool beside him. “I don’t understand why I haven’t gotten a call back.”

“Maybe it’s because of Joffrey.” He took the glass from her and finished the rest. “You did insult his pride.” Tommen poured some more whiskey into the glass.

“It’s not my fault he can’t take it. I only said the truth.” Myrcella bit back a smile when he slid the glass over the counter toward her. “Gendry or Edric deserve to be the CEO of the Baratheon Corp. instead of him. Dad should have given one of them the position.”

“True, but neither of them wanted it.”

“Don’t you?”

“No.” Tommen snorted. “I’m too much of a sweetheart to be a hard ass.”

“Unless provoked.”

“I’m only human.” He winked causing Myrcella to chuckle. “But they would probably walk all over me.”

“No they wouldn’t. Uncle Stannis and uncle Renly wouldn’t allow that.” She nudged him with her shoulder. “I would get in the family business if that were the case and I would be there with you. We’d both be running the Baratheon Corp.”

“Couldn’t you have told me that six years ago so I could have majored in business?”

“It’s not too late to go back to school.”

“I barely survived the first time around and that was only because Bran was there to make sure I didn’t slack off. You’re crazy if you think I’m going back there again.”

“I’m just saying it could be fun.”

“Maybe you should go back to school since you can’t seem to land a job.”

Myrcella shoved him. “That was a bit harsh.”

“You know I meant it with love.”

“I’m starting to doubt that.” She grumbled just before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. “Let go.”

“Don’t be like that.” Tommen kissed the top of her head. “I’ll just have to remind you how much I love you.”

Myrcella craned her neck up to look at him skeptical.

“I’ve been keeping my ears open for you. A week ago I had dinner with Bran and Rickon.” He looked down at her smiling. “One thing led to another and before we knew it we were talking about you.”

“About me?” She pulled away from his embrace and folded her arms over her chest. “How did that happen? What did you say?”

“I might have mentioned your name and how you’re in dire need of finding a job.”

“Tommen!” She smacked his arm. “I told you that in confidence.”

“Everyone in the family knows Myrcella.” He sighed exasperated. “If you would come to family dinner on Sundays like you’re supposed to then you would know that. Joffrey delights in telling mom and dad about your failure in getting one.”

Myrcella looked away and nibbled on her bottom lip. A habit she formed as a child and would only come out when she was worried.

Tommen placed his hand on her shoulder. “Dad curses up a storm. From what I gather he seems to think you are living in the streets and starving.”

“What?” She looked at him surprised. “How did he get that idea?”

“You haven’t gone to see him in almost six months.”

“I call.”

“It’s not the same.” He frowned getting up from his seat and walking into his bedroom.

Myrcella waited patiently until he came out. In his hand he held a yellow manila envelope, which he wordless handed to her. Curiosity grabbed hold of her and she opened it to see bundles of money. “Tommen—”

“Dad gave it to me to give to you. He’s worried about you.”

“I can’t use this.”

“Be reasonable Cella, use the money to pay for groceries and bills. Once you get a job you can pay back the money you used.”

“That’s the problem I don’t have a job.”

“And here is when your dashing younger brother saves the day.” Tommen gave her a cheeky smile. “Remember how I told you that I was talking with Bran and Rickon about your situation?” He only gave her enough time to nod before continuing. “They informed me that there is an opening in the Stark Industries.”

“Opening?”

“Yep, for a secretary. Now guess who has an interview for that position tomorrow morning at ten?”

“You?”

“Really Cella?” Tommen raised a brow.

“I’m just kidding.” Myrcella stood from her seat and wrapped her arms around her younger brother. “Thank you Tommen! You’re the best!”

“I know I am.” He held her close. “There’s no way in hell they won’t hire you.”

 

* * *

 

Theon covered his face with hands and groaned after the fourth interviewee left his office. She was the fourth of the day, but the fiftieth overall since he began conducting interviews. A knock on his door had him pinching the bridge of his nose. He had his eyes closed when the door to his office opened.

“Your ten o’clock appointment is here.”

Theon opened his eyes to see Margaery place a glass of water on his desk.

“Take these.”

He grabbed the pills she offered and swallowed them with the water. “Thank you.” Theon sighed rubbing his temples. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“You let Jon get to you.”

“He was implying that I slack off.”

“We both know that’s true, but only because you slack off does not mean you don’t get your work done.”

“Exactly!” A smirk curved on his lips. “I knew I made the right choice when I hired you.”

“Robb and Jon both know that you do your job.”

“Then why do I have to do this?”

“Because Robb is horrible at choosing a secretary for himself,” Theon did not need her to elaborate on that. In less than a year four secretaries that Robb hired had come and gone. “Jon didn’t want to and he knew how to get a rise out of you to agree.”

“That sly bastard.” He shook his head. “I’ll get him back for this.”

“Before you start plotting revenge on Jon I would like to remind you that your ten o’clock appointment is here.” She placed a binder on his desk in front of him.

“How does she look?” Theon ignored the binder. “Pretty? Beautiful? Sexy? Classy?”

“Does it matter?”

“To a certain point.” He leaned back in his chair. “If I have to suffer a headache I would like to suffer it why looking at something, well in this case preferably someone that is nice to look at.”

“I think you may be pleased with this one.” Margaery pursed her lips as she smirked.

Theon looked at her suspiciously. “What do you mean?”

“She’s gentle on the eyes.” She walked back to the door before he could question her any more. “Would you like me to send her in or give you a few more minutes until your headache dulls a bit?”

“No send her in. You have me curious about her now.”

As Margaery walked out the room Theon opened the binder and skipped over the cover page and went to the second page skimming through her resume. Already he found himself impressed by the numerous internships and the credentials she had. The sound of his door closing had him looking up only to meet with soft emerald eyes obscured by glasses. He was pleasantly surprised that she took the initiative to take a seat. Theon took a moment to take a good look at her. She wore a button down white blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt. The entire outfit outlined her curvy figure, surprisingly complimenting it instead of making it over provocative. Her sun kissed hair was in a high ponytail.

His gaze met her emerald orbs once again. She gave no indication that she was nervous instead a small smile curved on her lips as she looked back at him patiently. There was something calming about her and his headache slowly began to calm. _Those emerald eyes and blond hair… she looks familiar._ “Good morning.” He spoke for the first time since she entered. “My name is Theon Greyjoy.” He held out his hand and watched curiously as she shook his hand with amusement glistening in her eyes.

“It’s a pleasure Mr. Greyjoy—”

“Please call me Theon and the pleasure is all mine.”

“Theon…” She nodded her eyes crinkling at the corners as a genuine smile blossomed on her lips. “My name is Myrcella Baratheon.”

 _Myrcella…_ Theon looked at her disbelievingly. _It can’t be._ He could see the mirth in her gaze and quickly flipped to the first page on the binder to see that indeed her name was Myrcella Baratheon. “Just…wow.” Theon looked up smiling. “The years have been very kind to you.” The last time he saw her, she was sixteen with had a bad case of acne, braces, and glasses. “The ugly duckling has turned to a swan.” She still had the glasses and Theon found himself liking them even more than before. It was nice to see not all had changed about her. Now he had to see if she was still the genuine and caring girl he remembered her as.  

“Thank you?”

He chuckled when he heard the question in her voice. “I meant it as a compliment.” Theon placed his elbows on the table and twined his fingers together before placing his chin on them peering at her. “Now tell me Myrcella, what are you doing here looking for a job? I know your family can easily connect you with any position in the work force you desire.”

“I can ask you the same thing Theon.”

He thrilled at the way she redirected the question at back at him as if challenging him. The sudden change in her personality was interesting. It reminded him of someone he knew very well. _She just might be able to handle him._ “I want to make a name for myself.” He found answering her honestly. “I don’t want to live in the shadow of my father or older siblings.”

“I feel the same way Theon. I want to prove that I am my own person and can succeed in life doing things my way without having to always rely on my parents to bail me out when I hit rock bottom.”

She had taken the words right out of his mouth. “I like you.”

Myrcella felt her face become warm and could only smile in the end as Theon chuckled.

“I would like to hire you,” He flipped through the binder. “But you seem to be overqualified.”

“What?” She looked at him worried. This was the first time she had been told that. “What do you mean?”

“I mean what I said. The amount we will be paying won’t be enough compared to what you should be making.” Theon frowned. “What I don’t understand is why—” he stopped mid question when caught sight of a post it Margaery left for him to read. “Have you been having trouble finding a job lately?”

“Yes.” Myrcella answered him honestly.

“It seems you have been blacklisted.”

“Blacklisted…” It was then she remembered Tommen’s words. **_Maybe it’s because of Joffrey._**

“Do you have any idea who can be out to get you?”

“I know who.” Her hands curled into fists. She will get him back for this. “Theon I need this job. Please.”

“Will this person cause trouble if I hire you?”

“No, I can deal with him.”

“Then it’s a good thing the Starks and the Baratheons get along.” Theon grinned when he saw determination burn in her gaze. “This may be a bit problematic, but I think I can give you the job. After every month we give bonuses and raises. I can arrange it so that you get paid the estimated amount you should be making, only under three conditions.”

“I’m in.”

“I haven’t even told you.”

“I don’t care I’m in.”

For the first time since the entire hunt for a new secretary began Theon threw his head back and laughed. Myrcella grinned as he tried to regain his composure. “Yes you’re in.” He smiled. “From now on you will be Robb Stark’s secretary.”

“Wait… Robb?”

“Yes Robb.” Theon looked at her amused when he heard her voice falter when she said his name. “Being his secretary is your top priority, which includes making sure he eats breakfast, lunch, and dinner since the man seems to constantly forget he needs to eat to survive. That also includes making sure he goes home at night and does not sleep in the office. Accompanying him on business trips is a must there are no exceptions unless you are very ill. There will be times when you will have to come in on weekends and your days off.” When he saw her eyes widening he grinned. “Don’t worry you will do fine as long as you do what he asks of you. If he is being stubborn about eating or going home because he has work to finish don’t hesitate to put your foot down.

“Your second priority will be doing a few odd jobs with or for Jon and me. Jon will only go to you when his secretary Ygritte is busy,” He leans across the table to whisper to her, “which is very rare because he does not like leaving her side if you get my drift—”

“Theon—”

“I’m just saying the truth.”

“Now what will you have me do?”

“You will have to step in and be my secretary when Margaery can’t. I’m not going to ask much from you. Now this is your third condition,” in a much louder voice that it could be heard from outside the room he says, “you’re to join me for lunch because Margaery refuses to.” When something hit the door abruptly Myrcella gasped and Theon laughed.

“Are you really serious about us eating lunch together?”

“It will be fun.” The cheeky smile Theon gives her has Myrcella biting back a smile. “I promise you that it will be innocent.”

“Fine. When will I be able to start?”

“How about today?”

This time Myrcella smiles. “That sounds perfect.”       


	2. Meeting the Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait! I was going to upload this chapter over two weeks ago, but my computer completely shut off on me before I could upload it or save it as a draft. I was crying because after about three months I was finally able to finish the chapter, but I couldn't upload it. I couldn't even touch it and thought that my hard drive had crashed. I literally thought I didn't just lose this chapter, but also what I had written for the fourth chapter of "Feel Again" and other small snippets I had written for my other fics. Luckily my darling Jan was there to calm me and kept me from completely breaking down and my older sis was able to get access to my hard drive... So now here we are! I'm so nervous about this chapter. I hope you guys like it! (^_^)
> 
> Jan, this one is for you!

“You ready?” Theon inquired but did not wait for an answer from Myrcella as he knocked on the door and opened it.

“I don’t know why you bother to knock on the door Theon when you just barge right on in.” Robb said as he continued to look over a document. In his right hand he twirled a black pen between his fingers. “Sometimes I wonder whose office this is.”

Myrcella stood by the doorway not wanting to intrude.

“Well isn’t someone grouchy this morning.”

“I’m not.” He looked up from his desk to see a grinning Theon. “I haven’t seen you this happy since before the interviews began.”

“I got you a new secretary.” Theon looked over his shoulder at Myrcella and motioned for her to step in. “She’s the one.”

Robb looked at the newcomer curiously. She looked familiar, but he couldn’t pinpoint from where. A smile quirked at his lips when her gaze met his, he stood up offering his hand to her. “I’m Robb Stark.”

His blue eyes were gentle and friendly as he gazed upon her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She shook his hand smiling. “I’m Myrcella Baratheon.” Myrcella felt his hand go stiff and his blue eyes turned cold like glaciers. It only lasted for a moment, but it was enough to know that Robb Stark did not like her. She could feel him draining her confidence as he pulled his hand back and out of her grasp. Her job just became infinitely harder.

“Welcome to Stark Industries.” Robb’s smile was now forced. “I look forward to working with you.”

_Liar._ Her smile came out looking more like a grimace. “Likewise Mr. Stark.”

Theon, feeling the tension forming, quickly stepped in. “I’m going to help her settle in and then I’ll come back to discuss some accounting documents with you.”

Robb looked at him confused. Accounting went to Jon. “Um… sure.” He mumbled confused when Theon glared at him.

“Let’s go Myrcella.” Theon smiled at her warmly before leading her out the office and closing the door behind them more roughly than necessary.

“He doesn’t like me.” Myrcella lamented not knowing what she could have done to already make Robb Stark give her the cold shoulder.

“That’s not tr—”

She pivoted to face him and pointed a finger at him. “Don’t you lie to me,” she warned him.

“Now that’s the fire I want to see.” Theon smirked. “That’s the attitude you should use when dealing with Robb.” He pulled her to stand beside him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“I do that and he’ll fire me on the spot.”

“He won’t and if he does I’ll just rehire you again.”

“That’s not funny.”

“I try.”

“So what is his problem?” Myrcella glanced up at him worried. “I don’t remember doing anything to horrible to him when we were younger.”

“It’s not you, but sadly you’re guilty by association.” His brow furrowed as he led her to her desk, which was on the other side of the room. “This is your desk.”

“It’s nice.” Myrcella left his side to walk to the other side of the desk and take a seat. “It’s comfortable.” She looked at the empty desk except for the desktop. “A lot of room to move around,” she twirled in her seat.

His lips curled into a half smile as he watched her. Her actions reminding him of the little girl who used to play with Sansa, then again she was the same girl that didn’t hesitate to make mud balls with Arya, Bran, Rickon, and Tommen and throw them at any who were less fortunate to cross their paths. Gendry and Jon were the only ones that would willingly get dirty to attack them back. He himself was sometimes guilty of doing the same when he was caught in the middle. “You can decorate it and make it your own.”

“I plan to.” Myrcella stopped spinning and looked at him amused. “So tell me Theon, what did you mean when you said I’m guilty by association?”

“It’s Joffrey.”

“Why am I not surprised?” She propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her palm. “What did he do?”

He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against her desk. “Marry Robb’s ex girlfriend.” 

“Jeyne…” Myrcella looked at him surprised. “How? When did they…?”

“They dated in secret.”

“Didn’t he know that she was betrothed to Joffrey?”

“He knew.” Theon shook his head.

“Love is blind.” Myrcella glanced at Robb’s closed door frowning in thought. _He was the last Stark I expected to ever find himself in a situation like that._

“You can say that.” He sighed dramatically. “That is why I made it a policy to only go out with girls that are single.”

“Wait,” She raised a brow at him, “you dated woman that were taken.”

“Clearly they didn’t care for their boyfriends if they went out with me, but then again it might be because I’m too irresistible.”

A chuckle slipped through her lips. “Of course Theon, that must be the reason.”

“So… Myrcella,” He met her gaze a smile curving on his lips. “Are you single?”

“Isn’t there a policy against dating in the office?”

“There’s policy advising not to, but it’s not prohibited except for PDA.” He placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward. “So, what do you say?”

“I swear you’re so needy I already agreed to have lunch with you.”

Theon placed his hand over his heart. “You wound me.”

Myrcella titled her head to the side to see Margaery approaching. “How do you deal with him?”

“I pray for patience.”

“That’s actually some good advice.” She glanced at Theon. “I think she deserves a raise.”

“I like her.”  Margaery smirked. “Make sure she gets a raise.”

Theon looked between them. “What have I done?”

 

* * *

 

Robb heard the knock right before the door opened. He glanced up to see Theon glaring at him. “What did I do this time?”

“I don’t know Robb.” Theon sat on one of the vacant seats across from Robb’s desk. “You tell me.”

“I greeted her, didn’t I?”

“I could have sworn the room temperature dropped after she told you her name.” He physically shuddered to prove his point. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t feel it considering… you’re cold blooded!”

“What are you talking about?” Robb placed the pen he was writing with on the desk and twined his fingers together.

“You gave her the cold shoulder, shame on you.” Theon shook his head. “What would your parents say if they found out?”

“They won’t say anything because you’re going to keep your mouth shut.”

“She’s not Joffrey. You can’t hold it against her.”

“I’m not.”

“You can’t point the blame solely on Joffrey when you’re at fault to and so is Jeyne—”

“Theon just shut up.” Robb glared at him. “Don’t speak as if you know everything.”

“I can say the same thing to you Robb.” Theon leaned against his seat calmly. “They had been promised to each other by their families before you ever came into the picture. Until you come to terms with it you’re going to keep blaming the wrong people and taking it out on people that don’t deserve it.”

“If you know that I’m still having issues with this, then why hire her?”

“She may be Joffrey’s younger sister, but she is Myrcella. She is the girl we used to play with when we were younger, remember? She is the girl who helped Arya jump Ramsay Bolton when he made Sansa cry, and we had no idea what was going on because Sansa refused to tell us what happened.” Theon knew he was getting through when he saw Robb’s lips twitch as if fighting back a smile. He leaned forward. “I need you to understand that I wouldn’t have hired her if I knew she wouldn’t be good for you. She will know how to do her job. Just give her a chance. Give her two weeks to prove to you that she can be your secretary, if you don’t like her I’ll get you another one.”

Robb knew he could be hard headed and stubborn to a fault, but he was not an unreasonable man. Theon was right he couldn’t hold Myrcella responsible for how he felt toward Joffrey. “You really want her to stay?”

“Yeah, she’s nice.”

“Fine, I trust you.” He sighed while rubbing his temples. “The two weeks won’t be necessary. She’ll be hired permanently.”

 

* * *

 

Myrcella looked toward Robb’s door as it opened to see Theon step out giving her a thumb up with a smile. “You’re in the clear.” He whispered. She held out her hand and he mimicked her movement high fiving each other through the air.

“Did the both of you just air five each other?”

“Aren’t you jealous?” Theon looked to his right to see Jon and Ygritte approaching them.

“I would be if I was eight-years-old.”

Ygritte snickered from beside Jon.

“Burn!” Margaery called from her desk across the room. 

Before Theon could respond Jon turned to Myrcella smiling gently. “I’m glad to have you working with us.”

“Reminds me of old times.”

Jon chuckled. “We just need Arya, Gendry, and the trio.” He said referring to Bran, Rickon, and Tommen.

“Let’s not forget Sansa.”

“Poor girl,” Theon shook his head amused, “always trying to talk sense into us.”

“She was always the first to be caught.”

“That’s because she was slow at running.”

“No, I believe it’s because she would always trip.”

“She was such an adorable klutz.” Myrcella giggled. “The scolding Catelyn would give her and me when she caught us.”

“You should have listened to Arya when she would tell us to leave her behind.”

“What happened to all for one and one for all?”

Jon shrugged. “That rule flew out the window when uncle Ned and aunt Catelyn were involved.”

“Which was most of the time!” Theon burst out laughing remembering the good old days. He was a sophomore in high school, Jon and Gendry were freshmen, Robb was in eighth grade, Sansa in the sixth, Myrcella and Arya in fifth grade, Bran in third with Tommen, and Rickon in first. But those days came to an end the older they got. He had to go to university and work two jobs to pay for it when his father refused to help him. It was hard for him to make time to visit the Starks during that time.

Robb’s door opened and he stuck his head out. “What are you laughing about?”

“The old days.” Theon stepped aside to make room for Robb to join in on the conversation.

“Don’t tell me you’re talking about the epic mud battle again.”

“We weren’t, but now that you mentioned it.”

“Theon don’t.”

“Epic mud battle?” Ygritte glanced at Jon a smile curving on her lips. “I haven’t heard of this.”

“That’s only because Robb forbids us from ever mentioning it.”

“Was it the one where Robb was out cold for like a good minute after one of the mud balls hit him directly in the face?” The question slip passed Myrcella’s lips. Robb’s head snapped to look at her with wide eyes. The urge to laugh at his expression wilted away when she was the look of betrayal in his gaze.

“You’re supposed to be my secretary. I thought you were supposed to look after me.”

She definitely did not expect that. “I’m so sor—”

Theon’s laugh cut her apology off. Myrcella looked at him with wide eyes. _This is no laughing matter!_ She thought frantically and looked to Jon hoping that maybe he could salvage the situation only to see him fighting back a smile. Ygritte didn’t bother to hide just how much she was enjoying this as she chuckled. Even Margaery was leaning back in her chair smirking.

“Oh Robb.” Theon wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “You first have to form that bond.” He looked at Margaery. “Isn’t that right Margaery?”

Margaery had been pretending to look at her nails. “Did you say something?”

“I can definitely see the bond.”

The phone on Margaery desk began to ring. “Good morning Mr. Martell… Yes I’ll transfer your call to him.” She looked up and met Theon’s gaze. “It’s Oberyn.”

“Why couldn’t it be Arianne or Trystane?”

“I thought you got along with him?”

“Outside of business when he’s not busting my balls!” Theon yelled over his shoulder as he ran back to his office.

“Theon, language.” Robb called after him only to receive a door slamming shut as a response. “So Jon, is there something you wanted to discuss?”

Jon handed a file over to his cousin before stepping into his office with Ygritte right behind him. Robb opened it and sighed.

“Is it something I can help you with?”

He looked up and met Myrcella’s gaze. “No, this is something I have to do…” Robb turned to walk back into his office, but hesitated in the doorway. He hadn’t been as well mannered as he should have when it came to her. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel that he was purposely pushing her away and trying to make her job a living hell. Robb glanced over his shoulder to look at Myrcella. “I do have some paperwork that I need organized and filed. Do you think—”

“I can do that.”

Robb felt his lip twitch into a half smile. “They’re in my office I’ll go get them.”

“I’ll help.” She was already off her seat before he could even protest. Myrcella followed him into his office and smiled at Jon and Ygritte who were patiently waiting for Robb.

He began pulling out files from the drawers of his desk and ignored the look of outrage Ygritte directed at him. Jon discreetly placed his hand over hers trying to calm her.

“Are those the Mormont files Margaery and I were looking for a month ago?” She asked calmly through gritted teeth. “The ones you kept saying were very important?”

“Perhaps,” Robb handed them to Myrcella, “as you can see this is why I need you here with me, to avoid these awkward situations.”

 “I’ll try my best.” Myrcella smiled at him before quickly exiting the office but not before hearing Ygritte yell.

“We were running around like headless chickens looking for those documents!”

“If it’s any consolation I felt like an idiot when I found them.”

“I should have known when you called off the search, but you made it seem like it was such a lost cause!”

 

* * *

 

“What is Ygritte yelling at Robb for this time?”

“This isn’t the first time?”

“No.” Margaery retorted as she looked up. “I have lost count how many times she has butt heads with Theon and Robb. A few times with Jon as well, now those are the most entertaining.” She winked.

“You don’t mean they…”

“Not in front of us of course, but behind closed doors who knows what goes on.”

“You lie.”

“So innocent.” She gave Myrcella a once over. “You make it so hard not to want to corrupt you. Give me the chance I’ll make it pleasurable for the both of us.”

“Margaery.” Myrcella gasped feeling her face burn.

“And you blush prettily.” Margaery sighed as she rested her chin on her palm and gazed at Myrcella. “So tell me, what has Ygritte so furious?”

“Something about Mormont files.”

All the playfulness was gone and replaced by a glare that spoke volumes of how pissed off she was. Myrcella hugged the files closer to her chest ready to bolt in case of anything. The glare Margaery was giving the files made it seem like she wanted them to catch on fire or rip them to shreds.

“Do you think you can show me where the supply room is?” Myrcella inquired slightly nervous not wanting to provoke the wrath of the Tyrell.

Margaery took a deep breath and exhaled. “Of course.” The anger had come and gone and for that Myrcella was a grateful.

 

* * *

 

Myrcella stretched her arms above her and sighed in bliss when she arched her back and the bone cracked.  She was grateful to finally be done organizing the paperwork and congratulated herself for color coding it with miniature sticky notes.

“What do we have here?”

She looked up surprised to see Theon had come out of his office. Ever since Oberyn called, the Greyjoy had remained in his office and all was quiet. The comfortable silence between Margaery and her had only been broken when Ygritte stepped out of Robb’s office with Jon. The Targaryen had bid them a farewell before entering the elevator with his secretary. When Myrcella met Margaery gaze curiously the Tyrell had simply winked at her before going back to her work. The Baratheon had dropped the matter and continued to organize the paperwork.

“You use sticky notes as well.” He grabbed the pile with the red sticky notes. “Margaery uses them too, but why the different color?”

“Red are for important documents that need Robb’s attention. Orange are for documents that are semi important and Robb should take a look at them, but only after he’s dealt with the red ones. Green are for contracts that have been signed and dated. Blue are contracts that have been fulfilled and documents that have information that should remain on file pertaining to those contracts.

Theon let out a low whistle as he set the pile back on her desk. “You didn’t use the yellow ones.”

“The yellow ones I will use to write him important notes.” Myrcella grinned as she held up the pack of post its.

“Not bad Baratheon.” He admitted smirking down at her, feeling a hint of pride that he had been right in choosing her. “Now since you seem to be done, we should go to lunch.”

“Really?” She looked away from him to glance at the clock on her desk to see it was fifteen minutes passed one. “Maybe Margaery should go eat since she’s been working more than I have.”

“Nope, you’re my lunch date for the day.” Theon looked over his shoulder and raised his voice, “Margaery has made it perfectly clear she does not want to be it for the day and you were kind enough to agree on joining me.”

“That was only because you made it a requirement Greyjoy.”

“You wound me Baratheon.”

“Myrcella just take his ass out of here!” Margaery yelled from her desk. “His voice is grating on my nerves.” To prove her point she flipped him the middle finger.

Myrcella was speechless as Theon turned to her with wide eyes filled with disbelief. “Do you see what I have to put up with on a daily basis? Myrcella, let’s go somewhere we are wanted.”

“Myrcella is wanted, just not you.”

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you Marg.”

“Jealousy.” Margaery chuckled. “The only thing I am jealous of is that you’re hogging Myrcella all to yourself.”

Myrcella quickly grabbed her purse and went to knock on Robb’s door before they roped her into their argument.

“Come in.”

She stepped in cautiously and closed the door behind her to shut out the shouting match that seemed to be just beginning.  Myrcella looked toward her boss to see him looking at her amused.

“Have you come to avoid them?”

“If only.” Myrcella walked up to his desk. “I have finished organizing the paperwork I still need to file them.”

“Well I have to show you the filing system, but that can wait until after you’ve had your lunch.”

“Will you be going out to lunch as well Mr. Stark?”

“Perhaps later,” Robb smiled at her kindly, it felt strange to have her calling him Mr. Stark. It made him feel older than necessary. “I’m not hungry right now.”

“Of course, but if you change your mind call me so I can bring you something.”

“Don’t worry about me. I can handle myself.” Robb shooed her off by waving his hand to the door. “Go enjoy yourself.”

The door to his office burst open and Myrcella instantly pivoted to face whoever it was only to come face to face with a grinning Theon. “There you are.” He said before looking at Robb over Myrcella’s head suspiciously. “Am I interrupting anything?”

“Not at all.” Robb quirked an eyebrow at the Greyjoy. “What do you want?”

“I came to collect our darling Myrcella.” Theon offered his arm to her. “She has graciously accepted my offer to join me for lunch.”

Myrcella glared at him under her eyelashes as she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow.

“Hmmm…” Robb tilted his head to the side as he peered at them. “Something doesn’t seem right about this picture.”

“Jealous?” The Greyjoy arched an eyebrow.

“Myrcella is Theon blackmailing you to go with him?”

Myrcella bit back a smile when Theon gasped and spluttered to defend himself. “No he isn’t he made it a requi—”

“No.” Theon started tugging her out of Robb’s office. “I swear Robb you’re just as bad as Margaery.”

“Awww Theon, come back.” Robb chuckled as he watched his friend drag his secretary away. “Let’s talk about this like adults.”

“Screw you Stark. I’m starving, we’ll finish this discussion when I come back.” Theon glared at Margaery as he walked with Myrcella to the elevator and pressed the button.

“Look after him Myrcella!” Rob called out from his office. “Make sure he doesn’t do anything he may regret later.”

“I can take care of myself!”

Myrcella placed her hand over her mouth to hide her smile. The elevators doors opened to reveal Jon and Ygritte. “Welcome back.” She greeted them with a smile and mirth glistening in her eyes.

Jon looked between the glaring Theon and a smiling Myrcella. “Did I miss something?”

“Theon had a disagreement with Margaery and Mr. Stark.” Myrcella responded when Theon crossed his arms and gave Jon a pointed look as he tapped his foot impatiently. “He’s also hungry.”

“Well that explains everything.” Jon commented lightly as he placed his hand on Ygritte’s lower back and let her step out first.

Myrcella stepped into the elevator followed by Theon. He pressed the button to the first floor and just as the doors were sliding he said, “Go to hell Targaryen.” He chuckled when Jon turned around and glared.

“Are you feeling okay?” Myrcella asked glancing at him when he leaned against the wall. All pretences of smiles were gone as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Yeah, just a minor headache.” Theon sighed. “I can’t wait for the work day to end. Once I’m home I plan on knocking out for the rest of the day.”

“Sounds like a wonderful plan.” She bumped her shoulder against his arm. “So, what do you have a craving for?”

“Everything and nothing.”

“Are you picky?”

“Depends.” Theon opened his eyes and looked at her curiously. “What do you have in mind?”

“There’s this café I know. The food they make is really good and at an affordable price as well.” Myrcella smiled thinking about it, she didn’t notice the way Theon smiled at her words. “I’m a regular there.”

“I bet.” Just as the elevator dinged their arrival Theon stood up straight and nudged her slightly. “Let’s go there.”

“I’ll drive since you don’t seem to be up to it.”

“I can—”

“I said I’ll do it.” Myrcella left no room for argument as she walked out the building with Theon. She led the way to her car.

“This is your car?” Theon looked at the faded grey colored buggy that resembled more a rusted piece of metal than an actual car not noticing the way her eyes narrowed on him.

“Yes it is.” She said in a clipped tone and arched an eyebrow at him. “It just needs a new paint job and it’s as good as new.”

“I think it might need more than that.” He approached the car weary and peered through a window. “At least the inside looks nice. I’ll ride it if the check engine light isn’t on.” Her silence had him looking up to see her glaring at him. “Don’t tell me—”

“Money has been tight lately so I haven’t been able to get it checked.”

“You have a death wish.”

“No I don—”

“We’re taking my car.” He pivoted and began making his way to his car.

“Theon!”

The Greyjoy turned around smirking. “Catch.” He tossed his car keys toward her.

Myrcella caught them without breaking stride. “You want me to drive your car?”

“You were the one that said I’m not in the condition to be driving.”

 

* * *

 

“Robb.”

He glanced up from his work to see Margaery frowning down at him. “What is it?”

“Theon wanted me to tell you that Oberyn is coming in next week to sign the contract, but he still wants to negotiate some terms.”

“I thought Theon was supposed to handle that.” Robb sighed rubbing his temples.

“He did.” Margaery pursed her lips ready to defend her boss. “They had reached an accord, but Oberyn called to say he wanted to discuss a few things with you.”

“Why am I not surprised…” Negotiating with that Martell was the last thing he wanted at the moment. **_“Patience is the key.”_** His father’s words echoed in his mind. Then again Ned Stark had yet to cross paths with Oberyn Martell. With Doran passing away the year before and Arianne Martell stepping in to take his place many things were changing in. First being the involvement of Oberyn in the corporation world. Robb had only heard of the Red Viper stepping in to clean messes, but never negotiating. It made him wonder if Arianne was trying to push them to the limit. Robb had responded back by assigning Theon to deal with him. Negotiations for a new project and future merger were going according to plan, but now it seemed like they had hit a wall. “Did he clue in Theon on what he really wanted?”

Margaery shook her head frowning. “Maybe he wants to test how far he can push the Young Wolf.”

_Doesn’t everyone?_ Robb thought darkly as he scowled. This wasn’t the first time one of the big family corps tried walking over him since his father gave him the position of CEO three years ago. It seemed that even if Stark Industries was one of the most respected it was low key on everyone’s shit list with only the northern region families, the Arryn family residing in the Trident and The Tullys in the Reach whole heartedly supporting it. Even so Robb was not as naïve to think that all the families that helped Stark Industries expand have its best interest at heart. If what Theon and Jon were saying is true. Someone may be trying to take it from right under his hands or bring it tumbling down. “Has your older brother talked to him?”

“You know Willas does not like mixing business with personal.” The Tyrell looked at him sympathetically. “If you were in any true danger I’m sure my brother would have warned me at least. You are family to him now.” She handed him the file that contained the Martell contract. “Everything you need to know is there.” Margaery watched him open it. “So what are you going to do?”

“Meet with the Red Viper.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?”

“Who are you going to have beside you during this meeting?”  

“What do you mean who?”

“This is Oberyn Martell we are talking about Robb. He’s more than likely going to bring one of his nephews and one of the Daynes.”

The last part had Robb looking up. He could deal with any one of Oberyn’s nephews, but the problem lay within one of the Daynes. “You don’t think he would bring Arthur Dayne?”

“I can’t be certain, we’re talking about Oberyn.”

The Stark bit back a curse.

“Robb you have to be certain of whoever you choose to be your right hand in this meeting.”

If he brought in two people like Oberyn it might make him appear as if he relied more on others than himself. Theon and Jon were out automatically. Jon for personal reasons and it seemed that Oberyn did not want to negotiate with Theon anymore. “I know.”

“So who are you going to choose?”

Margaery was out for the count considering her family, excluding Willas, does not get along with the Martells. He knew he could choose Ygritte, but that didn’t seem right either and she wouldn’t be up for it since he knew that she knew the history between Jon’s family and the Martells. It would turn out to be conflict of interest. There was only one person that was a clear choice. “My secretary.” The words felt foreign leaving his mouth, but it had a nice ring to them. Robb was lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t see the smile that formed on Margaery lips.

“Excellent choice.”

Robb nodded already making plans on how to approach the topic to Myrcella. “Come in.” he said after someone knocked on his door. Jon stepped in. Margaery nodded at both men in farewell knowing they needed to talk amongst each other in private. When the door closed he asked, “How did the meeting with Rhaegar and Daenerys go?”

“My dad agreed to terms of renewing the contract, he should be stopping sometime next week to sign it.”

“What about Dany?” He noticed the way Jon shifted at the mention of his aunt, who was a semi sore subject considering she didn’t like that Jon had decided to join Stark Industries instead of Targaryen Corp. It didn’t help that the Starks had close ties to the Baratheons.

“She didn’t want to renew the contract, but my dad overruled her say in the matter.”

Robb felt guilty when it came to Jon. His cousin would have joined Targaryen Corp along with his half brother Aegon, if he hadn’t asked him to come work with him. Rhaenys had walked away from the family business not wanting to be part of it and instead joined her step father’s company Lannister Inc. There was already tension between the family, Rhaenys decision only made it more noticeable, but Robb knew he didn’t help the situation by asking Jon to join. “Jon if you ever want to go—”

“Stop.” Jon looked at him determined. “I wanted out and you gave me a way. I’d rather be working here with you. I like it here.”

“That’s only because of Ygritte.” Robb teased as he leaned back against his chair. “Don’t lie.”

“She’s partially the reason.”

“So you finally admit it!”

“Admit what?”

“That there’s something going on between the both of you.”

“I never said that.”

“You don’t have to everyone can see.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Of course you don’t.”  Robb placed his arms on the desk and leaned slightly forward. “So tell me Jon, does she at least know that you like her?”

Jon shrugged.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

“You’re no fun.” Robb leaned back in his chair grinning as he watched Jon shake his head amused.

“I have met many women that have said the opposite.” This time it was Jon who grinned and Robb who shook his head amused.

 

* * *

 

Margaery was sitting in her desk when the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Myrcella stepped out hold a plastic bag with Theon beside her holding a brown paper bag. “I thought the both of you would take longer.”

“We decided to bring the food here.” Theon said simply going straight to Robb’s office. He didn’t bother to knock as he opened the door and walked in not caring that he was interrupting Robb’s meeting with Jon.

Myrcella made her way to Margaery’s desk pulling out a plastic bottle of strawberry lemonade and placed it on her desk. “Theon said you liked strawberry lemonade. At first I thought he might have been confusing it with pink lemonade, but he was vehement about the choice. Something about you giving him the mother of all death glares.” She said the last part amused and noticed the way Margaery’s gaze softened as she gazed at the drink.

“Thank you… and he was right.” She twisted the cap opened before taking a small drink. “What did you guys bring?”

“Sandwiches.”

 

* * *

 

“I come bearing gifts of food.” Theon announced as he walked toward Jon and Robb.

“How generous of you…” Jon raised an eyebrow at him. “Did you come up with this plan?”

“No.” The Greyjoy snorted as he placed the brown paper bag on Robb’s desk. “Myrcella did. I think it was mainly to make sure Robb would eat.”

Robb closed the drawer he was looking through to glare at Theon. “Why would she concerned if I eat or not?”

“She is your secretary.” Jon and Theon responded at the same time, both sharing a knowing smile.

He cleared his throat. “I told her you I would eat later.”

“And I may have implied that you are a workaholic that constantly forgets to take care of himself…” Theon’s voice trails off as he struggled not to laugh at the glare Robb continued to give him, but it was Jon who laughed and soon became the victim of the glare, which only resulted in making the Targaryen laugh harder.

“Damn the both of you to the seven hells.”

“Awww, let me go get your secretary to cheer you up.” Theon pivoted before Robb could even protest.

The Stark leaned back into his seat defeated as Theon announced to the girls that lunch will take place in his office. In a matter of minutes his office was filled and he took note that everyone had specifically left the chair on his right empty for Myrcella. It felt out of the ordinary to not have Theon or Jon on his right, but then again he had to get used to Myrcella being his right hand now. Robb was brought out of his musings when he smelled the food and his stomach growled uncharacteristically loud. Conversation around his table ceased as everyone turned to look at him. Some looks were of disbelief and others amused. He loved and hated them all in that one moment. Robb glanced at the new member of their tight knit group to see that she hadn’t stopped what she was doing to stare at him. Instead she dug into the bag, pulled out a sandwich with napkins and handed it to him with a smile. He voiced his thanks and thought that perhaps he could get used to this… to her.

It was the snicker from Theon that ruined the moment and Robb was never more tempted than at that very moment to give him the middle finger, but he refrained. His father would have been proud of his restraint.

 

* * *

 

Theon was getting ready to head out and would have if it wasn’t for seeing Myrcella still at her desk. She was glancing at Robb’s open door. His desk filled with various papers scattered over it. The Stark did not appear to be getting ready to leave any time soon. Margaery was already waiting by the elevator impatiently. He motioned for her to give him a moment before making his way to Robb’s office. “Do you plan on leaving any time soon?”

“No…” At Theon’s glare Robb hesitated. “Am I forgetting something?”

“You tell me.”

Robb placed the pen he had been writing with down and began to contemplate what Theon could be meaning. “Did we have plans?”

“No.” Theon sighed impatiently. He really just wanted to get home and sleep the rest of the day away, but he made plans with Margaery to go to dinner. Maybe he could invite her over to his apartment and order take out. “Damn it Robb for the love of all that is holy remember that you now have a secretary.” He hissed. “It’s no longer just about you. You have to meet her halfway if you want this working relationship to work.”

He bit back a curse as he looked at his clock on the wall to see it was fifteen minutes passed five. “I made her stay overtime.” Robb looked at Theon. “I’ll just make sure to pay her extra, right?”

“Yes, but you need to start becoming more self aware.” Theon noticed Robb nod, but was no longer looking at him. “Are you listening?”

“I was,” Robb responded truthfully as he stood grabbing a file from his desk, “until I remembered that I was supposed to speak with Myrcella concerning the Martell contract.”

Theon followed the Stark out the office and remained by the doorway.   

“Myrcella, how good are your public communication skills?”

“Advanced,” She looked at him curiously.

“Excellent. I need you to take a look at this file and make notes over the weekend. Highlight whatever you need to. I’ll be doing the same thing and on Monday I want us to discuss our findings. Oberyn Martell will be coming in next week and we have to be ready to discuss the contract. I want us to know it by heart and mind. Can I rely on you?”

She was elated by the opportunity he was presenting her with, the trust he was willing to place in her. Determination burned through her veins making her bold. “Of course.” Myrcella grabbed the file from his hands. This was what she had been waiting for. “I’ll go make us copies of the file and we can keep the original here under lock and key.” She will not let him down. Maybe it was a good thing she knew the Red Viper, perhaps she could even be Robb’s trump card in this meeting. “Will you be staying longer?”

Robb was about to say yes until he remembered what Theon said. “No, I’ll begin packing my things while you make the copies. We can head downstairs together.” He tried not to let her smile get to him, but he couldn’t stop himself from watching her go. There was something about her that would capture his attention, maybe it was her smile, but not even the thought of her being Joffrey Baratheon younger sister fazed him. Or perhaps it was simply the sway in her hips as she walked that held him captive.

“You know you should really try being more discreet when checking out her ass.” Theon commented as he walked passed him.

“I wasn’t.” Robb tore his gaze from Myrcella’s form. The woman was beautiful, one could lose themselves in just looking at her be it from close or afar. She seemed sweet and he didn’t feel like he was walking on eggshells around her. Maybe it helped that they had known each other when they were younger. In a way they were on equal ground because she had seen him at his worse while growing up and the same thing applied to her. “I was only thinking.”

“I’m sure you were.” Theon said over his shoulder. “It’s hard not to think about how nice her ass looks in that pencil skirt.”

“That’s my secretary you’re talking about.” Robb growled. “You will show her respect.”

“Possessive.” Theon grinned before leaving Robb to join Margaery in the elevator.

The Young Wolf turned on his heel and entered his office. He began to aggressively shove important documents into his suitcase. By the time Myrcella returned Robb had already finished packing and was making sure he had both his car keys and apartment keys. He grabbed the file she handed him and slipped it in one of his drawers. “Are you ready?”

“I just need to grab my purse.”

Robb followed her out of his office at slower pace. His suit jacket swung carelessly over his forearm and in his other hand he held his suitcase. Once he closed his door he saw her standing by the elevator. The doors were already open. He came to stand beside her waiting for her to go in not knowing that she was waiting for him to go in first. When she made no move he grew slightly impatient and placed his hand on her lower back as he walked into the elevator with her slightly in front of him.

Myrcella felt the warmth of his palm seep through her blouse and instantly missed it when he removed his hand to press the first floor button. This being the first day on the job wasn’t bad. It could have gone worse and it seemed that her boss was warming up to her now. Myrcella glanced at him to see Robb standing with his eyes closed and wondered if perhaps he had a headache like Theon did earlier in the day.

Taking the elevator with Myrcella might have been a mistake. Being in such a small space with her had him more aware of her. Her scent filled his nostrils, he could feel the warmth of her figure beside him and he seemed to be having a hard time looking at anything but her. He closed his eyes thinking that perhaps he could block her out, but it only worsened the situation as his other senses became more heightened. _Shit._ There was a very small possibility that he might be attracted to his secretary. Damn Theon for making him far more aware of her than he would have liked.

The elevator dinged and he was saved from the hell he was digging himself in. Being the gentleman he was, Robb waited for Myrcella to walk out first and followed shortly after not wanting to risk being enraptured by her swaying hips. Gods forbid anyone other than Theon noticing his moment of weakness. They made it to the parking lot without incident.

“I’ll see you on Monday Mr. Stark.” Myrcella smiled at him and Robb found his defenses slowly going down. “Have a wonderful weekend.”

“Myrcella, don’t call me Mr. Stark.” The words slipped from his lips on their own accord. “It makes me feel older than necessary. Just call me Robb.”

“Robb.” It had been so long since she uttered his name in such a way, years perhaps.

A sense of relief flooded him when she didn’t protest on calling him by his first name. “It only seems fitting considering we will be working closely with each other.”

“Well then Robb, I will see you Monday morning.”

Her smile was contagious, Robb felt himself smiling slightly as he said. “I will be expecting you.”

She waved at him before making her way to her car. Robb watched her silently get inside a beat up, faded grey colored buggy and made a mental note to ask Margaery to look for a new car suitable for his secretary. She was his right hand, and so she will represent an extension of him. He had to make sure she was looking her best even when driving a car. Image was a huge factor in this line of work and the last thing he needed was for someone to target her.  


End file.
